


Loose Change

by BeccaBeetlejuice



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 9/11, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, world trade center (the movie), you may cry. I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBeetlejuice/pseuds/BeccaBeetlejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not gonna say much, but this short story is based off of the events of 9/11 and the movie The World Trade Center staring Nicolas Cage.</p>
<p>This is a Frerard fic, completely fictional.</p>
<p>Ps: sorry for any mistakes or grammar issues. </p>
<p>Pss: I effing suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Change

Loose Change: short story.

September 11, 2001.

The alarm clock beeped at precisely 3:45 a.m. Waking 32 year old Frank Iero with a sigh. Frank is a New York City firefighter and had to be at the station by 5 o'clock a.m.

Frank shut off the alarm and rolled over to face his husband Gerard Iero-Way. He was on his side, facing away from Frank; sound asleep. Frank snuggled right up to Gerard's back, tightly wrapping his arms around Gerard's pregnant abdomen.

Gerard is a hermaphrodite. He was born a male with female insides. He has everything a guy has, but is able to get pregnant.

"You gotta go to work babe." Gerard said; voice thick with sleep.

Frank sighed, "I want to take today off. You have that sonogram appointment today."

"Baby, you can't take off every time I have an appointment." Gerard practically whined out, he was finally able to get to sleep comfortably.

Frank chuckled, "Yeah? Well if I can't take today off; I'll go in late."

Gerard rolled over to face Frank,"What are you-?" Frank cut him off with a kiss on the lips. As much as Gerard would like Frank to stay home, he knew Frank couldn't. "Frankie.. baby, go get ready for work. I'm tired.. And besides you have to be a 'big, strong hero' and save people from the 'big, bad fires'"

Frank chuckled, even though Gerard is very pregnant and bitchy when he gets woken up; he still pokes fun of Frank's job. Like saying, 'big, strong hero' and 'big, bad fire' in a mock feminine voice.

"I love you baby." Frank said with a voice full of love.

"I love you too," Gerard planted a big, wet kiss onto Frank's lips, "Now go get ready, before you're late!"

Frank and Gerard have been together for fifteen years. Gerard had turned twenty-one when he met seventeen year old Frank; Gerard's younger brother's best friend. Frank and Gerard had started dating the very next day.

Gerard, still tired in bed, ran his hands over his growing baby bump. He remembered it like it was yesterday; the day he told Frank he was pregnant.

~*~* Flash Back- 6 months*~*~  
Gerard had been sick for a week. Throwing up and severe stomach pains had brought him to his doctor. Dr. Burr had been his doctor as a boy. He knew of Gerard's condition. Dr. Burr had ran some blood; something that Gerard was reluctant to give, with his severe fear of needles.

Dr. Burr came back in the room and had congratulated Gerard with the blessing of a baby.

Frank had just gotten home from work, Gerard sitting on the sofa staring at the blank TV.

Frank instantly knew something was wrong. "Baby?" Gerard looked at him with a blank face, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Gerard was scared that Frank would reject him and call him a freak; then leave him. But Frank knew everything about Gerard. "Gee?" He looked at Frank then took a deep breath.

"Frank.." Frank instantly knew that it was serious if Gerard called him Frank, no nickname; just Frank. "I'm pregnant." So many emotions washed over Frank's face that Gerard couldn't read.

Then, Frank dropped his duffle bag, that held dirty work clothes, scurried over to Gerard and smothered him in kisses.  
~*~*End FlashBack*~*~

Frank had been overjoyed that, in a few short months he will be a daddy to a beautiful baby boy. Constantly cradling his husband and smothering Gerard in kisses. Thanking him for being the best thing in Frank's life and for baring Frank's son.

Gerard had started to drift off back to sleep, when a clothed Frank crawled over the bed and planted his lips on Gerard.

"I'll be home before your appointment. It's at 10:45 right?" Gerard nodded and kissed Frank goodbye. "Bye lil guy! I love you so much. I can't wait to hold you and love you and squeeze you and feed you and hug you." Frank said, talking to the baby boy in Gerard's stomach; making Gerard laugh.

He gave Gerard a final kiss before leaving the house to make the hour commute from Hoboken, New Jersey to his fire station in New York.

~*~*8:45 A.M*~*~

Gerard was sitting on the sofa watching the early morning cartoons he put on. The shrill of his cell phone snapped him from the TV. He saw that his mom, Donna was calling. He quickly swiped across the touch phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hey mom what's up?"

"Gerard! Turn on the news now!"

"Why? What's going on!"

"Just do it!" Hearing the urgency in his mother's voice, Gerard quickly switched to channel 3 news.

if you are just joining us at Action 3 News, we are unfortunate to say, that the World Trade Center as been hit by what appeared to be a hijacked commercial airplane.

Gerard stood in the middle of his living room with his phone up to his ear and a hand covering his mouth. There on the television screen was footage of the Twin Towers, the north one having a huge gaping hole at the top; pitch black smoke poring out.

~*~*9:00 A.M*~*~

Frank had been looking at the TV in pure shock. Both Twin Towers had been hit. New York was under attack. The alarm suddenly sounded. Frank new that his station had just been called in to assist at the WTC; one of the many stations that have been called in.

The Chief firefighter or 'Sarge', a nickname that all the others called him, came in to the room with a clip board. "The World Trade Center has been hit, we were called in to help evacuate the buildings. When I call your name gear up and get over there."

Sarge spent what seemed like twenty minutes calling out names; to Frank. But, it had only been mere moments. "Iero."

"Sarge." Frank said and walked off to gear up. He revived a few pats on the back, one from his brother-in-law; Mikey Way.

Mikey had not been called to help evacuate. He watched as the man his brother loved, gear up and went on a dangerous mission.

~*~*9:45*~*~

Gerard had nearly screamed when the North Tower had collapsed. It was a tragic site to see. He was crying, balling his eyes out. His mom, who had came over to keep an eye on Gerard, gathered her pregnant, cry son into her arms.

Nearly half an hour later the South Tower has collapsed. Tears were streaming down his face. "Oh, fuck! Frankie!" He instantly rushed to the phone.

"Gerard? What's going on?!" His mother called out.

"I gotta see if Frank is okay!"

He had forgot all about Frank. He'd forgotten, in the past hour, that Frank was a firefighter; he could have been called in, he could of been dead.

Gerard started with Mikey's cell, but the cell phone reception had not been working. Gerard ran to the house phone and dialed the well remembered number of the firehouse Frank worked in. Donna watching both the television and her frantic son.

"Section 8 firehouse, Mikey Way speaking."

"Mikey! Mikey it's Gerard. Where is Frank?"

He heard a long sigh, "Gee.." Gerard's heart shattered.

"Where is he Mikey?" Gerard nearly demanded. "Did he get called in?"

"Yeah Gee, Frank got called in to help evacuate." Gerard started to sob again.

"Did.. did he go in?"

"Gee, I don't know."

"Did he go in or not Mikey?" Gerard was trying to keep calm. His husband could be dead and his brother was being a little shit.

"I'm not sure Gee. I'll let you know as soon-" Gerard had cut his brother off.

"It's a fuckin yes or no Michael. Did he go in the fuckin Towers or not!" Gerard was hyperventilating now. Donna had to take the phone and talk to her youngest son.

~*~*10:45*~*~

Black. That's all Frank could see; pure blackness. "Help!" Frank's eyes snapped open at the sound. "Iero! Rodriguez! Anybody!"

"Sarge!"

"Rodriguez! What's your status?" Frank could here the pain in Sarges voice.

"I'm pinned! I can't move!"

"Iero!" Frank can here the distress in Sarges voice now. Sarge was calling out to see if Frank was still alive.

His hearing, his sight, everything was fuzzy. He was in excruciating pain.

"Iero! Can you hear me?"

"S-Sarge!" Frank was shocked at his own voice, his mouth felt like a Desert Island.

"Iero! What's your status?" Sarge called out.

"I, I don't know! I, I think I'm pinned! It, It hurts to breath."

"Try to stay calm Frank.. Stay calm. It'll be ok, we'll be ok." To Frank it sounded like Sarge was trying to convince himself more than anyone.

~*~* 2:30 P. M. *~*~

Gerard had found out Frank had went in with Sargent Duff and a firefighter named Alex Rodriguez, to do finish evacuating the North Tower. He knew Frank would've been called in, he's the best of the best; what Gerard didn't know was, if Frank was still alive.

Gerard had sat on the sofa for over three hours watching the repeated videos of the plane hitting the Twin Towers and of the towers falling down.

There was a sharp knock at the door. Donna and Gerard quickly got up and shuffled over to the door. Peaking out of the small window on the side of the front door, he started crying again. Donna had her hands cupped over mouth, this can't be happening, she thought.

The red car was parked in the driveway. Not Frank's cherry red pickup truck he spent five years building from a piece of shit truck, that set Gerard two hundred dollars short in the budget every month. No, it was the red SUV that came to a family's house if a cop or firefighter has been killed in duty. Explaining what happened and say monotoned apologies then leave.

Gerard opened the door, there stood Gerry; a fellow firefighter, a friend of Frank's. "Gerry.. No, Gerry don't say it. Don't say it!" Gerry was slowly making his way to the door.

Gerry and Donna watched Gerard break down. "Gerard.."

"No! Gerry, no! Don't you come here and tell me he's dead. Don't you do it!"

"Gerard.. We don't know. All we know is that he's missing."

"No, no, no! This can't be happening!" Gerard had tears streaming down his face. He threw himself at his mom, hoping to find comfort.

"We'll find him Gerard. Get some rest. If you don't it'll hurt the baby." Gerard barely nodded and shut the door in Gerry's face. Fresh tears streaming down his blotchy cheeks.

Gerard had forgotten all about the baby growing inside of him, the life form living in his belly. He didn't even feel the baby boy kicking, Gerard forgot about Frank's baby. If Frank was here, he'd kick Gerard's ass. Frank was cautious of Gerard and the baby, since Gerard didn't have a vagina; he could have complications during and even after pregnancy.

Donna told Gerard to go lay down, that she would make him something to eat.

He shut off the tv, he couldn't be bothered to watch the same thing over and over again. He got a glass of water and took a sip. He knew he needed to eat but Gerard felt too bothered to even drink a sip of water.

~*~*4:56*~*~

Frank was going in and out of consciousness. It hurt for him to breath. He still didn't know if he can move. Frank didn't want to risk it and be in severe pain.

Frank shut his eyes, even though Sarge told him and Rodriguez not to; "you shut your eyes, you die"

Shutting his eyes was the only way he could see Gerard. Every time Frank closed his eyes a different memory of his husband would appear, like he was seeing it in theater.

Frank was basking in the memory of their wedding day when he heard a muffled voice, he couldn't make out what it was saying; until it got closer.

"United States Marine! If you can hear me yell or tap!"

"Sarge! Rodriguez!" Frank waited a few moments for a response. "Sarge? Rodriguez?" No one answered. 'Maybe they feel asleep' Frank thought.

Again, he hear that voice. "United States Marine! If you can hear me yell or tap!"

Frank tried to move his arm to feel around him, but it hurt too much. He waited a few moments before he heard that voice call out; this time way louder. "United States Marine! If you can hear me yell or tap!"

Even though it hurt to breathe, Frank sucked in a big breath and let out the loudest yell he could.

"What the.. United States Marine! Can you hear me? Yell again!"

~*~* 6:30 P. M*~*~

Gerard was lying in the bed he shared with Frank. He slowly rubbed his pregnant belly, holding the wedding photo of him and Frank. Donna sat beside him, rubbing her manicured fingers over his back.

Gerard jumped as Mikey burst through the bedroom door, "Gee! Mom! Frank's alive! They're digging him out!"

Gerard had tears streaming down his face, as he, Donna and Mikey made they're way to Bellevue Hospital. I knew you'd make it Frankie, I knew you be alive.' he thought.

~*~*7:45 PM*~*~

Frank's eyes keep fluttering open and closed. He was extremely tired and he just wanted to see Gerard; the love of his life. Every time he clothes his eyes, he saw Gerard. Frank just wanted to close his eyes for good.

"Frank." Frank's eyes fluttered open. The men that were digging him out of 40 feet of rubble, were gone.

There sitting next to him was a very pregnant Gerard.

"Gee.." Frank struggled to say anything, but he strangely found it easier to talk. "What are you doing here baby?"

"I can ask you the same question."

"I can't get up. I'm stuck."

"Then get up Frankie."

"Gee, I can't get up. I'm pinned."

"No you're not Frank. Get up. Get your lazy ass up Frank, you didn't even finish the baby's room."

"Can you get off that right now? I'm dying, so just stop." Gerard was smiling as he ran his fingers over Frank's face.

"Just open your eyes baby." Frank watched as his husband drifted away.

"Gee! Come back!" Frank started to sob at this point, "Gee... I love you."

Frank's eyes shot open. He squinted as day light blinded him for a second. "Don't worry Frankie, you're goin home!" It wasn't day light that was blinding him though, it was the many lights that the rescue teams had set up.

There were a line of cops, firefighters and US Marines slowly passing Frank down. Each one saying things like, "you're goin home." And "We got ya buddy."

~*~*9:00 PM*~*~

Gerard rushed down the hospital corridor, searching for the room Frank was in. He heard a bunch of doctors fussing, the guy leading Gerard to Frank stopped and pointed, "He's right in here sir." Gerard thanked him and rushed into the room.

Gerard started to cry again, this time; tears of joy. Frank was in front of him strapped to a hospital bed having dust and rubble vacuumed out of his mouth.

"Frank!" Frank opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes finally landed on the most beautiful person in the world.

"Hey baby!" A doctor moved and told Gerard to stand by Frank's head. Frank never taking his eyes off of Gerard.

"Frank I'm going to fuck you up! Don't ever fuckin scare me again!" Frank had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Gee, you.. Kept me alive... I couldn't die knowing... That bud would've never.. Met me.. That you'll... You'd." It was hard for Frank to talk. He was in severe pain as well as mounds of dust, rubble and other things in his lungs.

Gerard kissed his husband's forehead, "Shh, baby. Save your energy. I love you so fuckin much."

"Mr. Iero, we have to take him to surgery now." Gerard nodded.

"Frank, I have to go. You have to go into surgery. I'll be here when you're done. I love you."

Gerard stood there, watching the doctors whisk his husband away; Frank's eyes never leaving Gerard's.

~*~* Four Years Later*~*~

Gerard smiled as Frank limped around chasing after their son.

Frank had to undergo a medically induced coma to get 37 surgeries and an amputated leg. The doctors had also cleaned out the rubble from Franks lungs.

Gerard had gone into premature labor, as a result of severe stress. Frank Anthony Iero-Way was born October 31, 2001. He was very small and almost died, spending about three months in the infant ICU.

It took Frank a full year to learn how to walk again. He had spent two years in the hospital making a full recovery. Gerard was always buy his side, not wanting Frank to miss a moment of their son's life.

Today, the surviving firefighters and police men were having a memorial for everyone that lost their life that tragic day.

Gerard remembered all the sleepless nights in the hospital, with Frank having horrifying night terrors and taking care of baby Frankie. It was tough, but they got through it.

Gerard felt two pairs of arms wrap around him. One set of tiny arms, that belonged to his son, around is leg. The other set, much larger in length and completely covered in tattoos; around his pregnant belly.

"Hey." Gerard smiled as Frank kiss the side of his head.

"Mommy! Daddy caught me!" Gerard looked down in mock shock.

"He did?" He ginned at the face his son pulled while nodding vigorously. His husband giggling in his ear. "Well maybe you should catch daddy!" Gerard giggled as Frank took off as fast as his prosthetic leg would allow him, their son chasing after him.

Frank had retired from the force and received an award.

It's been four years since that tragic day. Thousands of people lost their lives, 40 people survived; one was Frank.

Gerard never believed in God and maybe he never will. But something that day, had kept Frank alive.

They say, God works in mysterious ways; whoever said that was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I write this about a year ago maybe, on my iPhone. I brought this story over from mibba. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or if some info is off,.. It took me 3 months to complete. Hope you liked it and any feed back is welcome.


End file.
